


Skills

by GatitoAtigrado (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bad Friend Trio, Established Relationship, First Time, Francis is a natural, High School, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Rumours, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GatitoAtigrado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis has been going out with the student council president for a couple of months when Arthur decided it was time to take their relationship to the next level.</p><p>(FrUK first time with a little twist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skills

 

It started with a joke between friends when Gilbert got a date with Alfred’s cute twin brother.

“I’m telling you, when we get to that base, Mattie’s gonna swoon from my awesome five meters.”

Antonio snorted into his cup of coffee. “I bet you are not going to lose it before Francis.”

“Yeah, man, he’s such a pervert.” Gilbert smirked mischievously. “Franny dated _soooo_ _many_ people in his last school, you would be horrified to hear the stories.”

“Sure, and I’ve did it with all of them!” Francis added with a wink. “In every possible position.”

They burst into uncontrollable laughter, acutely aware that Francis had as many as zero relationships, because he was ‘waiting for true _l’amour’_ to sweep him off his feet.

But someone listening nearby in the cafeteria didn’t know that and soon enough, rumours spread through Hetalia High that Francis Bonnefoy, indeed, was a playboy, had an affair with the headmaster and her rottweiler, and made a chart at home that rated people based on their sexual performances. Words could apparently travel faster than the speed of light between teenagers.

Repercussions came almost right away. Over the course of the following year, a good third of the school’s female population – and a few guys as well - turned to him and asked, sometimes even begged, for his help, either to take their virginity or give them real sexual pleasure. That was all nice and good, since Francis liked giving them advice – _value yourself, you’ll find true love one day, no, it’s not because you are ugly_ \- but the problem was: he fell in love with the student council president. Who, thanks to some twisted miracle, liked him back enough to suggest sex in the third month of their relationship. And Francis was still a complete _virgin_.

“Man, that’s awesome!” Gilbert exclaimed upon hearing the news, clapping his friend on the back. “I sure as hell didn’t expect that from our dearest Artie. Maybe the stick isn’t that far up his ass.”

 Antonio just kept laughing into his hands.

“Not funny!” Francis cried, feeling utterly miserable. “He said we would have all night to try out my ‘legendary skills’… What skills? Coming into my pants at the first touch?”

“ _Amigo_ , you are paranoid. There’s no magic to it. It’s just sex.” Antonio said, shrugging.

Both Gilbert and Francis shot him a dirty look. The idiot could talk now, but he had been flat-out _crying_ just a year ago, before his own first with his infamous ‘ _tomate’_.

“All right. The real question is: do you even want to do it?” Gilbert asked, suddenly serious.

“I... uhm, so…”

“ _Francis_.”

“Well, yes, I want it. _Dieu_ , I really do.” Francis squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his voice in defeat. “But I love Arthur more. Don’t want to lose him over this.”

“Then tell him the truth.”

* * *

 

It sounded so easy in theory, but when the moment came, Francis found his words slipping away and before he could gather his courage again, the door of Arthur’s bedroom clicked shut behind him. Arthur was close, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and he wrung the hem of his green sweater vest in his balled-up fists.

“So, uh… Do you want to watch a movie before… or” He started, then shook his head, laughing a little. “ _Fuck_ … I act like a bloody virgin.”

Francis blanched, but Arthur didn’t seem to take notice as he closed the distance between them, pressing Francis against the wall and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He was rough, more than usual, forcing his tongue into Francis’ mouth with fervor and tugging, biting at his lips. His hands, too, were everywhere, roaming over Francis’ chest and neck, eventually settling in his hair. It was mind-blowing, just like anything that involved Arthur, and managed to get Francis’ thoughts off the things that made him nervous. Right until Arthur decided it was time to move on.

His lips were slowly making their way downwards, marking Francis’ neck to the juncture of his shoulder where he really liked to be touched, and he popped the first couple of buttons on Francis’ shirt out of their holes.

“Arthur” Francis whimpered into his boyfriend’s sandy blond locks when Arthur sucked a hickey into the skin of his collarbone. His shirt fell from his shoulders and he tried not to shudder as eager hands traced his exposed torso. “ _Mon cœur_ … Wait.”

Arthur stopped and pulled away instantly, cheeks turning red. “Am I doing it wrong? Sorry, I’ll get better, I…”

“You are doing great, _amour_.” Francis rushed to reassure him. “It’s just… I have to tell you something.”

The air between them turned suddenly tense and Arthur’s fingers found his sweater vest again as Francis gestured for him to sit on the bed. They sat close together, but Arthur’s spine was stiff and he looked panicked and confused, eyes darting around with a vulnerability that made Francis’ heart ache.  Why couldn’t he tell him as soon as they started going out?

“Arthur” Francis began, pulling his boyfriend’s hands away from his wrinkled clothes. “You know that I love you, right?”

If possible, Arthur looked even more scared. “Francis?”

“And only that is my excuse for not being completely honest with you from the very beginning of our relationship.” He squeezed Arthur’s hands tighter and cast down his eyes nervously. “I –“

“No, please, no!” Arthur cut him off, frantically shaking his head and digging his nails into Francis’ skin. “I’m sorry I didn’t have sex with you sooner, I’m just not really experienced… It was only those few times with Alfred and I didn’t want to lose you because of this, because I love you, but… _Fuck_ , I can make up for it, okay?”

Francis was stunned. “What are you talking about?”

“Please don’t break up with me because I’m not as good as your previous lovers.” Arthur blurted out in one breath, blushing furiously, and Francis couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or cry about the situation. He chose to give Arthur’s knuckles a tiny kiss, and finally coming out with the truth.

“Arthur, I’m a virgin.”

“…What?”

“A virgin. I’ve never had sex with anyone.”

There. He said it, as bluntly as possible so that they wouldn’t mess things up again. Arthur’s brilliant green eyes went comically large at the confession and they stared at each other in silence, Francis’ heart threatening to jump out of its cage all the while. Then Arthur snorted, and promptly doubled over in a fit of giggles.

“Thank you _mon amour_ , that’s the reassurance I’ve been waiting for.” Francis scoffed and crossed his arms, turning red down to his shoulders. Arthur seemed unfazed.

“Virgin… Oh my God…” After a minute, his laughter slowly died into quiet chuckles and he wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye.

“Francis, you fool.” He said with a fond smile and cupped his boyfriend’s puffed up cheeks. “You honestly scared me there.”

Once again that evening, Arthur leaned over and kissed him. He was sweet this time, gently coaxing Francis until he opened and kissed back. Their hands found each other, squeezing, and after their lips parted they pressed their foreheads together.

“It doesn’t bother you then?” Francis asked, stroking absentminded circles into Arthur’s palm.

“No, darling, not at all. I love you.” Arthur replied affectionately, then straightened with a frown. “However…I can’t let you stay like that, now can I?”

Francis gaped and the frown turned into a predatory grin. Arthur pounced on him like a cat, obviously giddy with relief and happiness, and the next time Francis managed a coherent thought, he was in the middle of the bed with Arthur straddling his hips. The sweater vest was only a flash of green as it got discarded to the floor, Arthur’s white shirt likewise, and Francis’ designer jeans barely stayed a minute longer.

After getting rid of his own trousers, Arthur trailed kisses down Francis’ abdomen, nipping and sucking at the skin a couple of times, while one of his hands cupped Francis through his underwear. Francis moaned and rocked his hips, awash in the strange and wonderful sensation of having someone else touch him like that. He didn’t know what to do with his own hands, but he instinctively lifted them from Arthur’s shoulders to slide them into his soft, silky locks instead. It was only when Arthur was tugging at the band of his boxer briefs, brushing the short, coarse hair above the garment, that he stopped and gave Francis a concerned look.

“I’m an idiot.” He closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. “I didn’t even ask. Francis, darling, do you want to do it at all? I can wait if you are not comfortable.”

“I want to, _mon cœur_.” Francis replied, the remains of his anxiety vanishing to give its place to excitement.

Arthur nodded and bit his lip in a moment of contemplation before quickly removing his boxers and glancing at his boyfriend with a nervous smile. Francis was mesmerized by the sight. Arthur looked beautiful to him, his flushed skin, the freckles on his shoulder and the thin scar line above his right hip, all the places that Francis itched to kiss…

“ _Tu es si_ _belle…”_ He murmured and Arthur glared.

“Speak in English.”

Francis just grinned and sat up to capture Arthur’s lips, squirming and pushing until their positions switched and he was the one looming over the other. He wanted to blow his boyfriend for a while now and the excitement of finally getting to it made him restless. He wondered what it would feel like to have a cock in his mouth… Did he really miss out on as much as they said? With that in mind, Francis moved down Arthur’s body until he was face to face with his crotch.

“You don’t have to –“ Arthur trailed off into a moan, falling back onto the mattress from a half-sitting state, as Francis licked a long strip up his cock, from root to tip.

He wrapped a hand around the base and swirled his tongue over the head experimentally, tasting the unfamiliar bitterness of precum. A glance up at Arthur’s face confirmed that Francis was not going to get intelligible answers if he asked what to do exactly, so acting on pure instinct, he wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked.

A high, keening sound echoed in the room and toes curled against Francis’ shoulder blades. At Arthur’s obvious display of delight, Francis hummed happily and received another keen for it, accompanied by a hand that gripped his hair and tried to push him down. He went easily, taking in as much as he could, which meant, for his great surprise, that he managed to deep throat his boyfriend. He swallowed and hummed again, happy for his achievement. Sure, he had to concentrate on relaxing his gag reflex, but it wasn’t that hard, since he wanted to do this too…

“Fran…ah… Francis” It was quite funny that Arthur was the one choking, but Francis didn’t get to enjoy the effects much longer, because his head was practically wrenched away from Arthur’s crotch.

“Oh shit…” Arthur groaned and panted with his eyes barely open, running his fingers over Francis’ neck. “How the hell are you so good? I almost… oh God.”

He smiled dazedly and they shared a kiss again, increasingly messy and ardent. Francis finally slipped out of his own boxers and moaned at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together without a barrier, knowing that Arthur was as undone by him as he was by Arthur. When their lips broke away, Arthur wriggled out of his grasp and fumbled at the bedside table, flopping back with a condom and some lube in his hands that he deposited on the sheets.

“Would you –“

“Can I –“

They started at the same time, then laughed as Francis grabbed the lube and Arthur spread his legs for him. Their eyes locked when Francis coated his fingers and slid the first one in, making Arthur’s eyelashes flutter. Francis always found Arthur’s features attractive, especially his fiery eyes. Those were the things that caught him back when they first met, and he thought that even the atrocious eyebrows looked right on such a peculiar, yet lovely face.

“Another.” Arthur said, raising his hips a little.

He wasn’t looking into Francis’ eyes anymore. Instead, he had his gaze fixed on his torso, hands splayed over his pectoral muscles. Francis smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He knew his boyfriend was into his chest. Arthur said so himself on more than one occasion after PE, claiming that the hairs that Francis was sometimes embarrassed about made him really manly. In turn, Francis found himself turned on by Arthur’s long, creamy white legs and the way the muscles in his thighs twitched when Francis’ fingers reached a sensitive spot.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he proceeded a tad fast, pushing in the third finger without warning, and Arthur winced in discomfort, but made no move to stop him. And it took only a couple more minutes for Arthur to start tugging on Francis’ wrist to pull his hand away.

“I’m ready, Francis.” He claimed with an impatient scowl.

“Are you sure?”

“I am, you can put it in now.”

Francis swallowed, hands shaking in excitement, and opened the packet Arthur dropped into his palm.

“Hurry, love.” Arthur whined, but Francis just stared at the thing in his grasp.

“ _Mon amour…_ I-I’m not sure how to put this on…” He admitted after a moment, embarrassed beyond belief that he was so inexperienced.

“Bloody hell.” Arthur groaned, sitting up, and hastily rolled the condom on Francis’ length. “You have honestly never put on a rubber?”

Francis growled. “Shut up.”

Arthur fell back on the mattress, smirking at him lazily, and spread his legs wider. “Make me.”

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Francis lined himself up and holding his breath in anticipation, he started sliding in. It was a lot smoother than he expected. Arthur’s body received his, opened for him, and by the time he realized he was _not a virgin anymore_ , Arthur was already prodding him to go on. Heart pounding, Francis buried his face in Arthur’s neck and rolled his hips into that unbelievable heat.

“ _Oh holy fuck…_ ” Arthur moaned as soon as their hips slammed together, face contorting in undisguised pleasure. “How did you… at the first try, even… _oh God,_ don’t stop”

Francis let out a breathless laugh, trying to establish a rhythm that could keep eliciting those cute little mewls and pleads from his boyfriend. The sensation of having sex felt unfamiliar and strange but also incredibly good, so right, so intense in a way that Francis hadn’t imagined, could never have imagined before this moment. He’d known, of course, that it was great, but experiencing something was totally different from knowledge and understanding.

He gave Arthur a short peck to get his attention, and when their eyes met Francis’s breath hitched from the sheer intimacy of the moment. Arthur—his beloved Arthur—let him inside, allowed Francis to fill him, stretch him, and it felt strange and wonderful and unbelievable and… Francis just wanted more, wanted all of it, wanted _everything_ with this man. Arthur was past the point of coherence, though, not caring about how loud he was, eyes slipping shut and mouth agape. Francis was suddenly very glad they didn’t try to do this with other people in the house.

He felt himself getting close, and even though he wanted it to last as long as possible, he knew that he would come within the next few thrusts.  So he snaked his hand between their bellies, stroking Arthur's cock as best as he could while his rhythm turned erratic.

“I’m gonna… Francis, I’m gonna” Arthur moaned and threw his head back, shaking and seizing around Francis as he came all over their stomachs.

The sounds, the pulsing around his cock and the bliss in Arthur’s expression pushed Francis off the edge too and he fell into the waves of rapture. He groaned long and low as his body tensed and he came hard inside his boyfriend, collapsing on top of him afterwards. The delirious mix of Arthur’s scent and the smell of sex surrounded him, making him dizzy, and he felt boneless, breathless, and better than he ever had before in his life. When Arthur started huffing and making weak protests against being crushed, Francis rolled onto the mattress next to him, pulling Arthur flush to his sweaty body.

“ _Mon petit lapin, je t'aime plus que tout au monde…_ ” Francis mumbled against Arthur’s skin, pressing feather-light kisses all over his face and cradling him close to his chest.

“Stop that, I don’t want to think about frogs right now.” Arthur grumbled half-heartedly, making Francis chuckle.

They lay there in silence for a while, absently playing with each other’s fingers until Arthur found it in himself to speak again.

“You are incredibly good at this. If it wasn’t for that little slip with –“ Francis put a hand over Arthur’s mouth to muffle his words, blushing, but Arthur quickly wrestled out of his hold and raised his head to give him a pointed  look. “- that slip with _the condom,_ I wouldn’t believe you really were a virgin.”

“Thank you for… the compliment.”

“You’re welcome.” Arthur replied automatically, fumbling around and quickly tapping something into his phone, then tossing it back onto the bedside table. “I’ve set an alarm for two hours from now, so that we would wake up when I’m ready to go again.”

Francis looked at him bewildered, but Arthur just smirked, cuddling into his chest a little more. “I meant what I said earlier. We are going to test out all your legendary skills tonight, love.”

“ _Merde._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Tu es si belle = You are so beautiful  
> *Mon petit lapin, je t'aime plus que tout au monde = My little rabbit, I love you more than anything in the world
> 
> I had fun working on this, I hope you enjoyed the result! Please leave some feedback if you did, it would make me happy. :)


End file.
